Diary of a Serial Killer
by Barbara.War
Summary: A serial killer close to death sends his diary to a detective in the 16th precinct with hints of what will happen next, where the victim is etc and the detective must use it to rescue the victims before they're dead. Will they be able to do so?
1. Prologue

**Diary of a Serial Killer**

_Prologue_

Everybody has dreams, hopes… And Brandon Logan wasn't an exception. He was charged and convicted of the rape and murder of 5 15-year-old girls; he was sentenced to life without parole. It all happened over 40 years ago, when he was 32, now he was old and close to death. But in the firsts years of his sentence he built his final weapon, his diary, a weapon that would only start working after his death.

He had this book in front of him now. And on top of it his finals wills, he had left almost everything to his grandchild, but one thing.


	2. Chasing a Ghost

**Diary of a Serial Killer**

_Chapter 1: Chasing a Ghost_

She had been alone her whole life, never knew her father and lived her life chasing his likes. Her dream was to have a child, not to be alone anymore. Her name was Olivia Benson, she was the product of a rape and had worked as a detective with the Special Victims Units for nearly 13 years. 12 of those with a man who she considered her best friend and the last few months picking up the pieces of his leaving.

When she had woken up that morning it never passed her mind that her next case would be to chase the ghost of a dead man.

"Everything okay Liv?" A bald elder man asked her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up cap?" The brunette detective answered.

"Fifteen-year-old, kidnapped while-" Her captain was interrupted by a young man who had a small package in his hands.

"Package to miss Benson?" The man said to the detective, as wondering if that was really the "miss Benson".

"That'd be me. Thanks." The tall woman said signing the form the man handed her.

"What's that?" A bony tall man asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, seems to be a book. Diary of a Serial Killer by Brandon Logan." She said when she was done opening the package.

"Who sent it to you?" Her co-worker asked next.

"I don't know. Wait, there's a note. 'The case you just got is my present for you. You might not know who am I, but for your own sake you better find out soon. Your first hint's in page 116, hope it doesn't confuses you as much as it should, or my victim will die soon.'" She gave it a pause only to find page 116, there was a short note which she read out loud. "'I'm going to a pretty place now, where the flowers grow, I'll be back in an hour or so. To find where I went guess my hint rent pack –Lar'"

"The first part makes some sense. But what does "rent pack" means?" Munch asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said, wondering where the poor girl was.


	3. Solving Puzzles

_Chapter 2: Solving Puzzles_

"What if rent pack is an anagram? We've got R-E-N-T-P-A-C-K. With P-A-R-K we've got park. What can we get with E-N-T-C?" The Afro-American detective said, joining the group.

"What if –Lar isn't a nickname or something? What if it's part of the charade? Then we've got E-N-T-C-L-A-R." Said the male new detective.

"E-N-T-C-L-A-R. Could be central. Central Park." Said the blond detective.

"Benson, Amaro. You check It out." The Captain ordered.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it it horribly small and that I haven't uploaded in a long time. But I thought I hadn't uploaded anything at all, it doesn't justify anything but I hope at least explains. I'll try to have an actual chapter finished by tomorrow, if not then soon. I'm so sorry, really.<p>

-Barbara


	4. A Game with the Devil

_Chapter 3: Playing cards with the Devil_

When the two detectives got to the park they heard a loud noise: a gun shot.

The two of them picked their guns up and went to where the noise had come. There was a blond woman lying down on the ground bleeding with a bullet in her chest and a man in a ski mask fleeing the scene, he had a young girl with him, she was limp in his arms, she had blond hair just like the woman on the ground.

Not a word was said. In a mutual silent agreement Benson rushed to the woman dying on the ground while dialing 911 and Amaro chased the man that tried to escape with the girl in his arms.

The ambulance didn't take long. A few minutes later the woman, still alive but now unconscious, was getting medical care.

The girl wasn't so lucky, though. Amaro managed to knock both the girl and the man down but the man fought him off and could get away in the end, the girl with him.

The two detectives made back to the precinct soon after. The victim was yet unconscious and they had now a girl to find.

"Everything started with that book. What does the rest of that note says?" Rollins asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I don't know let me see." Olivia picked the book back up. "It says 'Oh, too bad you turned to this book again that means you lost and got a young girl to find. Maybe some collateral damage was done? That was not my intention, it just makes the game more dangerous, and do you really want to play that game, detective? If you don't people die, if you do you might be the one to be lying lifeless on the filth of an alley soon enough. Well, the girl you gotta find is not going to turn out alive when you find her, unless you find the answer to my riddle on page 117.'" She turned the book's pages until she found it. "'You're gonna play now my game, you chase and I kill. You save one point for you, I kill one point for me, you get me you win, I kill you I win. Simple rules, don't you think? To find me figure out my riddle:

"'I'm where only the moon and life exist, a place few and fewer are and yet so beautiful and unique. Where am I?'" Benson finished reading and put the book down, a frown on her face.

"What does it mean?" Asked Fin, looking puzzled to the book.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? 'only the moon and life' that means is not exactly in the city, but it must be close otherwise it would take him too long to get there. There can only be a few places like that." Munch stated.

"Could it be Central Park? I mean it has a huge area not all of it is full of people and he was already there, so it'd make sense." Rollins asked.

"It could be. I guess is worth a try?" Fin said.

"But it is a huge area, we better go each one to a remote area of the park, one of us gotta end up seeing something." Amaro said.

"I suppose." Munch agreed.

* * *

><p>Okay, I was hoping I'd have something better for you by now, but I don't really know what to write next, so if anyone could just leave a review or send me a private message or whatever it would really help me.<p> 


End file.
